


Knots of Love

by Chibiobiwan



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mischievous Obi-Wan, Post-Mission, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Teasing, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiobiwan/pseuds/Chibiobiwan
Summary: Obi-Wan learns a new skill while on a diplomatic mission, Qui-Gon reaps the consequences and benefits.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64
Collections: Backwards QuiObi Bang





	Knots of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ins0mnia (tornado_fox)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornado_fox/gifts).



> This story was inspired by the amazing art by Ins0mnia, check her out on [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/m/4921951/posts)

Qui-Gon winced at the sharp snap of rope as Obi-Wan once again unraveled the knot he had carefully crafted. With an inaudible sigh, Qui-Gon cracked one eye open from his attempt at meditation to stare at his apprentice.

Obi-Wan was entirely focused on the golden rope as the last portion of the knot became undone.

“I see your time with the Bari was productive,” Qui-Gon commented dryly, making Obi-Wan look up from the beginnings of yet another new knot in surprise before a smile crinkled his eyes.

“It was once I managed to negotiate my release, Master.”

Qui-Gon raised an amused eyebrow. They had separated on the planet with the hopes that both Bari and Shi would feel represented in the ensuing negotiations. Qui-Gon had been welcomed openly by sea-faring Shi people while Obi-Wan had first needed to deal with the suspicion of being a spy. Thankfully, Obi-Wan had managed to win over the Bari Elders before Qui-Gon had discovered his Padawan had been taken captive and the negotiations went smoothly.

“No doubt you will soon surpass me with that silver tongue of yours.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes betrayed him, darting to Qui-Gon’s lips for a moment with a hint of a blush rising to his cheeks. “I doubt that, Master. Everyone knows you are one of the best diplomats in the Order.”

Qui-Gon covered his smile with a hand. While true, it only gave more weight to Obi-Wan’s ability to take even the most tangled of situations and find the best solution for all involved. To an outsider, Obi-Wan could appear stubborn and rule-abiding, but his time as Qui-Gon’s apprentice had done its work, and the charming young man more often than not used out-of-the-box thinking to corner his opponents, much to their mutual delight. Indeed, there was very little Qui-Gon thought that he still needed to teach Obi-Wan. Not when his Padawan was such a voracious learner.

“Perhaps, for now.” Qui-Gon acknowledged, his eyes catching Obi-Wan’s finger’s adeptly twisting and looping the rope. He could get lost watching his Padawan’s nimble fingers as they pulled and tugged. “I see you are enjoying your gift from the Bari,” Qui-Gon commented as Obi-Wan added another layer to the intricate knot he had begun plaiting. It weaved in and out of itself seamlessly, creating a beautiful diamond design.

“Yes, Master. The Bari believe that rope is symbolic of the past, future, and present, all of which binds us together with those who we care for.” Obi-Wan glanced up at Qui-Gon through his lashes before refocusing on the knot before him with a grin, “And I thought it could be a good skill to have in the future.”

Qui-Gon let out a small chuckle, “No doubt knot-tying is a useful skill, but I doubt you will need such elaborate knots in the future.”

Obi-Wan’s fingers slowed until they were only just caressing the rope as he stared penetratingly at Qui-Gon.

“I disagree, Master. The Bari consider rope tying and knot making an art form, and each knot has its own symbolism and purpose.” Obi-Wan suddenly pulled the knot tight, making the working end snap on itself.

“Hmm…” Qui-Gon tilted his head doubtfully, “And what is that one you are working on?”

Obi-Wan’s fingers delicately pulled at the rope, loops coaxed away from the bulk one by one, “It’s known as the Kibo flower knot, it’s used to restrain lovers before their wedding night.”

“It is very beautiful,” Qui-Gon remarked, watching as more rope was twisted and pulled, “but unlikely to restrain any Force-user.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes met his own with a stubborn spark growing in them, “It isn’t meant to, there are other knots for that.”

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan critically, “I find that difficult to imagine.” It was rare for a Jedi to be bound with something primitive as simple rope, but it was a simple exercise in understanding whatever knot it was and undoing it with the help of the Force. No matter how complex, there was no knot that would hold a fully trained Jedi for long.

“Reality rarely conforms to the limits of our imagination.” Obi-Wan quoted Qui-Gon’s own words back at him. His student’s steel-trap memory backfiring on Qui-Gon, not for the first time.

Still Qui-Gon, perhaps unwisely, held his ground. “Would you care to prove it, Padawan?” 

“Are you volunteering, Master?” Obi-Wan fired back almost immediately with an amused twist of his lips, the light in his eyes dancing.

Qui-Gon felt his brows raise, and despite his better judgment, decided to call Obi-Wan’s bluff. “It is my duty as your Master to help you in all your endeavors.” He held out his wrists in a familiar movement, he had been captured more times than he could count, but he had managed to escape by the same number.

He had managed to surprise Obi-Wan however, who gaped at him, “Are… are you sure?” 

Qui-Gon nodded, “We have hours before we arrive on Coruscant. May as well use our time well.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes flickered over his as he studied Qui-Gon, before turning his attention to the knot in his hand and untying it with only a few quick movements.

“Alright, but you have to let me know if you are uncomfortable. I learned the basics while with the Bari, but I haven’t practiced on anyone else before.”

“I’m sure it’ll be alright, Padawan,” Qui-Gon said gently, wanting to reassure Obi-Wan and interested in seeing what he had learned while they had been separated.

Obi-Wan walked on his knees to where Qui-Gon had been leaned up against the hull of the spacecraft, the now loose rope trailing on the ground behind him.

He held the rope between his hands, his body language unsure despite their earlier camaraderie. 

Qui-Gon broke the silence, “If you’d rather not…”

“No.,” Obi-Wan said quickly, flicking his gaze up to meet Qui-Gon’s, the stubbornness that Qui-Gon had grown to love shining bright under his hesitance. “It’s just that it’s important that the rope lay correctly.”

“What do you need?” Qui-Gon prodded.

A flush raced from Obi-Wan’s collar bones and up his neck until it stained his cheeks. The blush was beautiful, highlighting the Padawans’ freckles and bright eyes. 

“Could you take off your tunic? It’ll be easier to know where to place the rope and tie the knots.”

“Ah,” Obi-Wan’s hesitance made more sense. Qui-Gon could see Obi-Wan’s doubt begin to win and quickly acted before he could say anything. It wasn’t the first time Qui-Gon had disrobed in front of Obi-Wan, though usually, it was both of them doing so, and rarely was he the focus of Obi-Wan’s attention when he did so. Although lately, that hadn’t entirely been the case.

Qui-Gon let his tunic fall behind him, the cool air produced by the life support systems dancing uncomfortably across his skin and making his nipples harden. Fully aware of Obi-Wan’s eyes, he once again offered his wrists to be bound.

“Well? Show me what you have learned, Padawan.”

Obi-Wan’s blush hadn’t faded, but his eyes were bright again and resolute. “Yes, Master.”

Obi-Wan looped the rope around his wrists as he drew out the last sound of Qui-Gon’s title. The material was much softer than Qui-Gon had anticipated, almost silk-like as it moved softly against his skin before abruptly tightening. Qui-Gon’s attention had been grabbed by the smooth movements of Obi-Wan’s hands working with the rope but jumped to Obi-Wan’s face at the sudden move, but his Padawan seemed intent on creating the loops and knots that Qui-Gon would soon need to untie himself from. With that thought, Qui-Gon returned his attention to the wandering path of the rope through Obi-Wan’s fingers.

Already a sequence of knots had been formed just above Qui-Gon’s wrists to avoid restricting his blood flow. Each loop Obi-Wan added brought his arms closer together, binding him tighter, but despite the slight strain, it felt oddly sensual, the rope gliding and pulling at his skin evocatively. 

At last, Obi-Wan pulled the rope tight, pulling Qui-Gon’s wrists up toward himself and almost cradling them against his chest. They were both breathing harder than what the moment necessitated, and Qui-Gon again wondered if this had been wise. Something had been building between them for months, years even, and the closeness was wearing down Qui-Gon’s carefully crafted shields and restraint. 

“Alright?” Obi-Wan murmured, his eyes meeting Qui-Gon’s.

Qui-Gon’s eyes didn’t leave Obi-Wan’s, as his breath caught at the fire in his Padawan’s gaze. Instead of dousing the flame, Qui-Gon cast oil upon it. “Is that all?”

Obi-Wan breathed out a laugh, “No, Master.” 

Obi-Wan raised the rope higher and with it Qui-Gon’s arms, making him feel strangely vulnerable as his chest was pushed forward, exposed to the cold air and Obi-Wan’s watchful gaze . Qui-Gon hissed out a thin shaky breath as Obi-Wan softly touched his side as he moved around him and pulled the rope further, stretching Qui-Gon’s arms and pulling them to his back, pinning them in place. 

For a moment, they breathed in sync, the strain of holding the position counteracted by the support from the pull of the rope and the knowledge that if he were to say a word Obi-Wan would immediately release him. Qui-Gon wasn’t sure what Obi-Wan waited for, but the soft brush of rope slithering around his chest and then pulling tight behind him was almost more than he could bear. Obi-Wan’s touch was barely there, but so close all at the same time. The next loop winding higher, encasing him tightly but not hindering his breath. He could feel Obi-Wan tying the knots, the pressure of the rope greater at some points, and spaced symmetrically as the restraint grew more complex. 

Still, he felt confident that he would easily escape when the time came. Then the rope kissed the sensitive skin of his neck and surprise made him try to glance back towards Obi-Wan, but the delicate touch of Obi-Wan’s hand below where the rope pulled tight reassured him.

And then it relaxed, trailing once again behind him to be added to the intricate binding Obi-Wan was creating to the right of his heart.

Finally, Obi-Wan wound the rope around Qui-Gon one last time and moved on his knees to once again face Qui-Gon. It felt strange to be forced to look up at his Padawan, Obi-Wan never managed to catch up to him in height, but the moment felt somehow right within the Force.

Obi-Wan’s fingers trailed over Qui-Gon’s increasingly sensitive skin, skipping over and under ropes, as he pulled the working ends through the bonds he had created and tightened them, moving the intensity of the ropes to relieve the strain in some areas while increasing it in others. 

And then with a few, simple movements, Obi-Wan finished the last knot, his fingers releasing the rope, but continuing to trail along the paths that he had created.

Qui-Gon caught Obi-Wan’s eyes as he felt Obi-Wan’s touch leave the rope to trail the sensitized skin of Qui-Gon’s chest instead. The cool of the hull was long forgotten by the heat racing through him.

They were too close and only getting closer, the inevitably like static electricity between them.

“Alright?” Obi-Wan asked, barely a whisper. 

Qui-Gon swallowed thickly, “Yes.”

Obi-Wan’s lips on his were soft and light, before pressing close with desire when he felt Qui-Gon respond in kind. It wasn’t how Qui-Gon imagined he would kiss Obi-Wan, but it managed to be better.

Obi-Wan pulled away, delight shining in his eyes as Qui-Gon fondly smiled up at him in return.

“Well, Master, can you escape?” Obi-Wan’s hands lingered on Qui-Gon’s chest, the slightest brunch of his fingers passing over Qui-Gon’s nipples.

“Certainly, just—” Qui-Gon reached out with the Force while he spoke, examining the final and most important knot in the center of his chest, simple despite its complexity. Throughout the experience, Qui-Gon’s connection with the Force had never faded, but when he tried to ask it to move the rope it was as though he could only whisper.

Qui-Gon’s amused smile fell away as he grunted in frustration, Obi-Wan’s hands trailing down his sides and distracting him as he tried again to no avail.

“What?” Qui-Gon said, startled, as he realized that even though he could feel the Force, it was blocked from him.

Obi-Wan gave him a mischievous smile, “The Bari isn’t unfamiliar with Force Sensitives, my Master. They learned what nodes to press to prevent unintended escapes.”

Qui-Gon’s surprise must have shown because Obi-Wan laughed and placed a soft kiss on the edge of Qui-Gon’s lips.

“Do you give up, Master?”

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes at Obi-Wan. “Not quite yet.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head, amusement radiating from him. “Very well, I suppose I can wait.”

A sharp shard of regret pierced Qui-Gon before he realized that instead of leaving, Obi-Wan moved closer, settling on Qui-Gon’s lap and wrapping his legs around Qui-Gon’s waist. It drew all of Qui-Gon’s attention to every point where they touched, and he knew that Obi-Wan could feel just how badly he wanted him.

“Don’t worry,” Obi-Wan whispered in Qui-Gon’s ear, his lips barely grazing his skin as he did so. “I promise to not interfere.” Qui-Gon jolted as Obi-Wan’s lips trailed down his ear and then pressed butterfly soft against the skin just below.

Flustered, but determined, Qui-Gon once again reached out to the Force, trying to discover a way around the elaborate puzzle Obi-Wan had woven around him. All the while, Obi-Wan coaxed and taunted, torturing Qui-Gon with sweet kisses and soft touches while the ropes around him pulled and restrained while his desire built. 

The Force remained elusive throughout it all. Qui-Gon could feel it’s presence, and through it, the warmth and amusement radiating from Obi-Wan, but it was unwilling to act according to Qui-Gon’s bidding.

A soft moan escaped Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan shifted against him, and the young man pulled away from sucking on Qui-Gon’s neck, eyes dilated and bright. 

“Obi-Wan, please.” Qui-Gon strained at his restraints, wanting nothing more at that moment than to wrap his hands around Obi-Wan.

“Do you want me to let you go?” Obi-Wan whispered, tangling his hands in Qui-Gon’s hair, leaning so close that their noses brushed one another and Qui-Gon was able to stretch up to close the distance between them, but it wasn’t enough.

Obi-Wan pulled back after a moment, an impish smile playing on his lips as he rocked against Qui-Gon, making both of them gasp with the additional fiction.

“No.” Qui-Gon managed to grunt as Obi-Wan moved to pull back. “Don’t stop, please.”

Obi-Wan grinned up at him and pushed in for a deep kiss while he moved to get better grounding before rocking against Qui-Gon again. They were both still mostly dressed, but in that moment it felt as though Qui-Gon was laid bare. The rope pulling at his skin achingly felt like Obi-Wan’s touch was all around him, engulfing him completely, even as Obi-Wan’s hands caressed him so gently.

Obi-Wan came with a whimpering cry, and buried his face against Qui-Gon’s neck, regaining his breath while Qui-Gon remained achingly hard.

Qui-Gon said nothing, not wishing to rush his love, and for the first time wished that he had begged Obi-Wan to untie him. Obi-Wan deserved to be held and cherished in that moment and Qui-Gon could do nothing.

Slowly, butterfly soft kisses moved across Qui-Gon’s neck and down his clavicle.

“Obi-Wan…” Qui-Gon murmured softly, his voice so low that he barely spoke.

Obi-Wan nipped his skin, making him gasp. The rope around him gave the slightest amount as Obi-Wan pulled on the rope. The elaborate knot as his core unraveled easily under his love’s careful guidance.

“Let me take care of you.” Obi-Wan whispered in return. His touch trailed further down until it slipped beneath Qui-Gon’s tented leggings and encircled his cock.

“Oh Force, Obi-Wan—” Qui-Gon choked out as Obi-Wan at first teased Qui-Gon, before beginning to stroke him in earnest. Qui-Gon could only lean into Obi-Wan’s touch until finally, he came to Obi-Wan’s lips caressing his own.

Qui-Gon was in a daze for a moment after, the rope slipping away as Obi-Wan gently undid the binding around him. His skin felt raw and thin where the cool air touched it and unbelievably sensitive were Obi-Wan placed apologetic kisses.

The knot to the right of his heart slipped apart surprisingly easily, releasing Qui-Gon’s arms from behind him, along with an accompanying groan. Obi-Wan guided them back down with soft apologies, rubbing the sore muscles. As Qui-Gon felt the blood return to his fingers, Obi-Wan kissed each and every one of them, until at last, the rope fell, pooling between them.

“Master, was that… alright?” Obi-Wan asked, eyes searching Qui-Gon’s before looking away. 

Qui-Gon huffed a laugh, cradling Obi-Wan’s face in his hands, “More than alright, my silver-tongued Padawan.” And, for the first time, cradled his Padawan’s face in his hands and kissed him properly.


End file.
